Hei Akashi
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kisah tentang Akashi dan pemuda-pemuda tampan di sekitarnya. Warning: AU, Fem!Akashi, Hint all x Akashi Seira, dan kemungkinan OOC.


BANYAK yang bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapakah kekasih Akashi Seira sebenarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengatakan hal itu. Lihat saja, hampir setiap hari Akashi dijumpai tengah bersama laki-laki yang berbeda. Banyak yang beranggapan mereka hanya teman. Namun ada pula yang men- _judge_ jahat mencap Akashi sebagai 'wanita penggoda'. Akashi sendiri tentu menyadari hal itu. Sudah terlalu sering malah ia mendengar lontaran tak mengenakkan itu. Sampai bosan kalau boleh jujur. Meski begitu Akashi tak pernah marah. Toh itu hanya gosip belaka. Hanya kabar angin yang tak mendasar. Akashi bukanlah tipe wanita penggoda. Laki-laki itu hanya temannya saja. Akashi belum mempunyai pacar. Sejauh ini belum ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

* * *

.

 **Hei Akashi**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Akashi, Hint all x Akashi Seira, dan kemungkinan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

SEPERTI biasa Akashi selalu datang paling awal. Ia tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Kesunyian ini malah membuatnya tenang. Dengan langkah yang begitu terdengar, Akashi menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Dengan tujuan sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling sudut lantai 2. Ruang OSIS adalah tempat yang selalu ia datangi pertama. Selain karena ia ketua OSIS di sana. Ruangan itu juga membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin menyedu secangkir teh akan menambah hangat suasana. Kebetulan sekali kemarin kakak kelasnya memberikan sekotak teh yang ia beli ketika liburan kemarin. Barang luar pasti enak.

"Pagi Akashi- _san_."

Akashi hampir terlonjak, suara barusan begitu tiba-tiba. Meski sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyadari siapa pemilik suara barusan. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis selalu membuat Akashi terkena serangan jantung sesaat. Hampir saja Akashi menganggapnya hantu. Habis baru-baru ini banyak sekali gosip tentang hantu menyebar di sekitar anak kelas 2. "Pagi Kuroko. Mau ke ruang OSIS juga?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, ketua divisi seni dan budaya. Tentulah tak salah kalau Akashi bertanya demikian. Mereka memang rekan kerja.

"Iya, hari ini aku datang terlalu pagi," Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan, senyuman lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Hanya pada Akashi, Kuroko bersikap demikian. Mungkin karena Akashi satu-satunya anggota OSIS perempuan. Jadi Kuroko memperlakukannya begitu lembut, bak barang mudah pecah. Akashi awalnya tak suka dibegitukan, tapi karena sudah terbiasa Akashi pun menyerah saja. Toh diperhatikan seperti itu juga membuatnya senang. Tak ada wanita yang tak tersanjung diperlakukan begitu _gentle_ olah laki-laki yang ia kenal.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama," Akashi membalas senyuman Kuroko. "Ayo ke sana bersama-sama."

Kuroko membalas dengan gestur seperti mempersilahkan seorang putri untuk berjalan di sisinya. Akashi hanya tertawa ringan, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Kuroko yang menunggu kehadirannya. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan itu. Bukan pemandangan baru bagi orang-orang yang melihat. Lagipula mereka terlihat serasi, jadi tak ada yang memprotesnya. Kecuali orang-orang tertentu saja. "Dengan senang hati Putri Seira- _san_."

"Kuroko hentikan itu, kata 'putri' tak cocok untukku."

"Menurutku cocok-cocok saja, Akashi- _san_ memang mirip dengan putri kerajaan."

"Tidak."

Dan sepanjang jalan menuju tujuan hanya debatan kecil yang menemeni keduanya.

 **-000-**

KINI mereka berdua telah tiba, namun begitu membuka pintu ada kehadiran seseorang di dalam sana yang menyapa. Rupanya bukan hanya mereka yang memilih untuk datang lebih awal. Ada satu orang lainnya yang melakukannya. Surai hijau, berkaca-mata, postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintaro. Wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus teman sekelas Akashi. Tapi rasanya tak heran kalau Midorima datang cepat. Ia memang terkenal sebagai anggota OSIS paling rajin setelah Akashi.

"Pagi Kuroko, Akashi," ucap Midorima begitu menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan, sambil sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan sinis pada lengan Akashi yang bergandengan dengan Kuroko. Midorima tak terlalu menyukai _skinship_ , jadi tak heran jika Midorima merasa risih. Kecuali jika ia yang berada diposisi Kuroko. Hanya pada Akashi saja Midorima mau melakukan _skinship_ kecil-kecilan.

"Pagi Midorima/Midorima- _kun_." Akashi dan Kuroko menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada Kuroko, Akashi melepaskan diri. Kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Sepertinya ia harus beres-beres sebentar sebelum menikmati teh yang tadi sudah ia impikan. Akashi paling tak suka jika melihat tumpukan pekerjaan di atas meja. Makanya tak heran jikalau ia sering melupakan makan siang hanya karena lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Akashi ini masih pagi bersantailah dulu." Belum sempat Akashi duduk di bangkunya, Midorima telah lebih dulu merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang. Satu tangan Midorima melingkar manis di leher hingga pundaknya. Akashi sebenarnya hendak memprotes. Apa salahnya kalau bekerja pagi-pagi. Tapi begitu melihat Midorima yang sepertinya enggan berpindah. Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Midorima orang yang keras, kalau ditolak malah akan berdebat panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," Akashi mengangguk pasrah. Dan membiarkan dirinya didorong pelan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Kau tunggu di sini aku akan menyiapkan teh untukmu," Midorima berkata sambil menatap Akashi yang tengah terduduk manis, kemudian melirik Kuroko yang sudah sibuk dengan novel di tangannya. "Kau mau kubuatkan sekalian?"

"Iya, tolong ya Midorima- _kun_ ," Kuroko mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca. Kuroko memang begitu, kalau sudah membaca ia pasti selalu larut dalam dunia imajinasinya. Midorima sudah hafal. Jadi tak perlu menegurnya. Percuma saja. Lebih baik ia segera membuatkan teh. Tak enak membiarkan Akashi menunggu terlalu lama. Midorima paling tak suka membuat wanita menunggu karenanya.

 **-000-**

TEH sudah selesai dihidangkan. Akashi kini tengah menikmatinya dengan tenang. Tak terlalu manis dan juga tak terlalu pahit. Pas sekali di lidahnya. Midorima memang selalu tau selera Akashi. Tapi Akashi heran, membuat kopi dan teh Midorima jagonya. Namun kalau sudah menyangkut masak-memasak, Midorima benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Makanya setiap kali Midorima membuatkan bekal untuk Akashi, Murasakakibara selalu merebutnya lebih dulu.

"Pagi Aka- _chin_."

Panjang umur sekali. Murasakakibara Atsushi—ketua divisi humas—kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah mengantuknya begitu khas. Membuat Akashi tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Terlebih begitu melihat ada bagian rambut Murasakakibara yang mencuat keluar. Pasti si surai ungu terlalu malas untuk menyisisrnya.

"pagi Murasakakibara. Hanya aku yang disapa?" Akashi menyuruh Murasakakibara mendekat. Yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Murasakakibara dengan senang hati. Akashi itu wanita yang lembut, wajar saja kalau ia betah belama-lama di dekatnya.

"Yang lain pagi juga," ujar Murasakakibara dengan malas, kemudian sedikit membungkukan badannya di depan Akashi. Dengan cepat Akashi menyisir helaian Murasakakibara yang terlihat berantakan. Akashi tak begitu keberatan, ia malah senang bisa menyentuh rambut Murasakakibara. Rasanya begitu lembut, padahal selalu saja terlihat berantakan.

"Pagi Murasakakibara- _kun_. Tak biasanya kaudatang pagi-pagi begini?" Kuroko melirik sekilas. Memperhatikan tangan Akashi yang masih menyapu helaian pemuda tersebut.

"Tadi aku mau membeli snack ini dulu," murasakakibra menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan makanan ringan. "Takut kehabisan. Ah Mido- _chin_ aku juga mau teh."

Midorima membalas dengan dengusan kesal, meski akhirnya ia tetap membuatkan teh untuk Murasakakibara juga. Akashi yang melihat interaksi pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil. Padahal tiap hari seperti ini, tapi ia tak pernah merasa bosan. "Sudah selesai, kau duduklah di sini Murasakakibara." Ucap Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Murasakakibara menurut, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Akashi. Selagi menunggu Midorima datang dengan teh pesanannya, ia pun memilih untuk membuka bungkus makanan yang ia bawa. Melahap satu per satu kripik kentang di dalamnya. "Aka- _chin_ mau?" Murasakakibara menyodorkan keripik di tangannya. "Buka mulutmu."

Akashi inginnya menolak, ia bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Tapi karena Murasakakibara sudah terlanjur menyuapinya mau tak mau ia mempersilahkannya saja. Lagipula ia sudah sering menerima suapan makanan dari Murasakakibara. Apalagi kalau ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Murasakakibara selalu sabar meyuapi dirinya makan siang yang ia beli dari kantin di ujung lantai 1. "Enak?"

"Iya enak."

Murasakibara tersenyum kecil, "Kalau Aka- _chin_ mau lagi aku bisa menyuapimu lagi."

Akashi membalas dengan tawa ringan. "Boleh saja."

 **-000-**

TAK terasa bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Akashi pun bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama. Ia berdiri, kemudian meletakan cangkir-cangkir kosong bekas teh ke dalam _washtafel_. Setidaknya ia mau membantu Midorima membersihkan. Meski si surai hijau terus saja melarang Akashi untuk mencucinya. Alasannya takut tangan Akashi menjadi kasar. Midorima terlalu berlebihan. Mencuci satu atau dua cangkir tak akan membuat tangannya rusak.

"Sudah nanti saja aku yang mencucinya. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas saja." Midorima lagi-lagi mendorong Akashi menjauh dari temat cuci piring. "Nanti terlambat."

"Iya..Iya..," Akashi diam saja begitu tangannya digandeng keluar ruangan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kuroko dan Murasakakibara—mereka tidak sekelas—Akashi dan Midorima melangkah beriringan. Kalau sudah jam segini pasti Midorima akan selalu menggandeng tangannya. Selain karena takut telat sampai ke kelas, Midorima juga mengantisipasi kalau-kalau mereka bertemu dengan penganggu di jalan.

"AKASHI-CCHIIIII~"

Dengar. Itu penganggunya datang. Dengan sigap Midorima menarik tubuh Akashi agar terhindar dari pelukan yang diberikan oleh si pemuda pirang. "Jangan berlari-lari di lorong Kise."

" _Moo_ —Midorima- _cchi_ jahat- _ssu_! Aku kan mau peluk Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise Ryouta, siswa yang langganan bolos karena pekerjaan modelnya. Ia sudah sering bulak-balik masuk ke ruangan OSIS. Tak heran jika mereka mengenal pemuda tersebut. Dan entah mengapa Kise suka sekali memeluk tubuh mungil Akashi.

"Pagi Kise. Hari ini kau tidak membolos ya?"Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan adu argumen keduanya pun akhirnya mulai bersuara. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengelus surai Kise. Yang diantisipasi dengan tudukan kepala oleh Kise. Kalau tidak Akashi tak akan sampai.

"Hehe tentu saja! Hari ini aku libur- _ssu_ ~" Sudah menjadi rutinitas jikalau Kise tak bolos datang ke sekolah Akashi akan menghadiahinya elusan di kepala. Kise yang meminta dibegitukan. Awalnya ia meminta pelukan namun langsung ditatap sinis oleh anggota OSIS yang lainnya. Akhirnya ia harus puas hanya dengan usapan kepala saja. "Oh iya Akashi- _cchi_ aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?" Akashi menatap bingung. Rasanya sekarang bukalah hari ulang tahunnya. Untuk apa Kise memberinya hadiah?

Kise mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit rambut berhias kucing kecil di sisinya. "Kemarin aku melihat benda ini di toko. Dan aku merasa Akashi- _cchi_ pasti cocok mengenakannya." Lalu dengan tiba-tiba memangsangkan benda itu pada sisi rambut Akashi dengan rapi. "Cocok- _ssu_!"

Midorima yang melihat juga beranggapan sama. Akashi terlihat semakin manis mengenakan jepitan tersebut. Jarang-jarang Midorima melihatnya. Akashi tipe wanita yang tak terlalu suka memakai aksesoris tambahan di tubuhnya. Rambutnya selalu tergerai rapi, dan kalau olahraga hanya dikuncir seadanya. Meski begitu Akashi tetap tampil mempesona.

"Sudah? Ayo ke kelas, Akashi." Midorima berkata. "Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum kita terlambat."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa Kise dan terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Sampai bertemu nanti- _ssu_ ~"

Setelah melambaikan tangan pelan, mereka pun berpisah jalan dengan Kise. Kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas yang tengah menanti.

 **-000-**

PELAJARAN jam pertama tengah berlangsung. Sang guru memberikan tugas secara berkelompok pada murid-muridnya. Satu kelompok dua orang. Dan secara tak sengaja Akashi berkelompok dengan Aomine Daiki. Teman sekelasnya yang selalu memasang tampang jutek jika tidurnya terganggu. Akashi tidak terlalu memikirkan fakta tersebut. Dia juga tak begitu takut pada Aomine. Meski sekarang teman-temannya tengah memandang Akashi dengan tatapan cemas. Akashi tetap cuek saja. Toh Aomine juga sedang tak marah-marah padanya.

"Aomine kau yang mengerjakan soal yang ini dan aku soal yang ini," Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Tak apa kan?"

"Terserah saja." Aomine menguap malas. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau jawabanku tak benar."

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak apalah kalau salah pun ia masih bisa memperbaikinya. Akashi hanya ingin membuat Aomine terliat bekerja sama dengannya. Bisa menjadi masalah kalau Aomine ketahuan tidak membantunya sama sekali. Akashi tak mau membiarkan Aomine memdapat nilai yang kecil. "Tak apa. Tapi setidaknya cobalah dulu untuk mengerjakannya."

Aomine hanya menggerutu tak suka. Dengan malas ia mulai mencorat-coret keras di meja. Entah sungguhan mengerjakan atau malah menggambar abstrak. Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi. Sejak kapan kau pakai penjepit?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Aomine. Akashi sampai tak percaya kalau orang di sebelahnya itu memperhatikan perubahan di rambutnya. Akashi pikir selama ini Aomine selalu tak peduli dengan sekitar. "Tadi seseorang memberikannya padaku. Aneh ya?"

"hm..." Aomine tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah terus menatap ke arah Akashi. Seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang. Perlahan tangan yang tadi sibuk dengan pulpen, terulur ke arah surai merah Akashi. Menyentuh penjepit seakan tengah membetulkan letak penjepit tersebut. "Menurutku kau cocok menggunakannya." Lalu menyisir helai Akashi hingga ujungnya. "Terlihat lebih feminim."

Akashi memang sering mendengar pujian dari orang lain. Tapi baru kali ini ia dipuji oleh pemuda apatis macam Aomine. Jadi tak salah kalau pipinya sedikit merona. Lagipula ada apa dengan senyuman Aomine itu. Membuatnya semakin tampan saja. "Sudah lanjut mengerjakannya. Nanti waktunya habis." Akashi berdehem pelan.

"Iya...Iya..," meski malas akhirnya Aomine pun mengerjakannya juga. Walau Akashi tak yakin jawabannya itu benar semua. Tapi sebenarnya Akashi sendiri juga tak yakin dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Berkat ucapan Aomine ia tak bisa fokus mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan.

 **-000-**

BEL jam makan siang telat berbunyi, itu artinya waktu bagi Akashi untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS nya yang tertunda. Setelah membereskan alat tulisnya, Akashi hendak beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki, namun sayang ia tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang mengenggam bahunya. Mendongak, Akashi menemukan Kagami Taiga—teman masa kecilnya—tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebuat kotak bekal tersodor di hadapannya.

"Untukmu, kau pasti tak membawa bekal kan?"Kagami memberikan kotak bekal tersebut. "Habiskan. Kalau tak bisa makan sendiri minta teman-temanmu menyuapimu saja."

Akashi tau Kagami tengah mengejeknya. Tawa Kagami terdengar menyebalkan. Kalau saja Kagami saat itu tak memergokinya tengah disuapi Murasakakibara pasti Kagami tak akan berbicara demikian. "Aku akan makan sendiri." Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau mau makan di mana? Sendirian?"

"Aku harus latihan basket dulu, sebentar lagi _Interhigh_."

Akashi mengangguk paham. Karena teringat sesuatu Akashi kembali membuka tasnya. Mencari sebuah benda di dalam sana. Ia berniat memberikannya pada Kagami. Sebagai penyemangat agar Kagami dan timnya dapat memenangkan semua pertandingan. "Ini untukmu."

"Jimat?" Kagami mengambilnya. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya. Disimpan baik-baik oke?"

Kagami tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih Seira." Kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Akashi tanpa dosa. Akashi hendak memprotes tapi biarlah toh nanti bisa ia rapikan sendiri. Atau meminta Midorima menyisir rambutnya. Terkadang Akashi kesulitan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sudah sana makan bekalmu." Kagami menghentikan usapannya. "Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggu di sana."

Akashi langsung mengangguk patuh. Menyisir rambut seadanya. Kemudian segera bergegas menuju ruang OSIS. Sambil sebelumnya melambai ringan ke arah Kagami yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kujemput."

Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Iya."

 **-000-**

Tak terasa akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Setelah seharian letih dengan tugas dan pelajaran yang didapat akhirnya selesai juga. Akashi kini sudah berdiri manis di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu Kagami untuk pulang bersama. Niatnya Kagamilah yang menjemput Akashi ke kelas, namun apa daya ia harus latihan sebentar. Kagami sudah meminta Akashi untuk menunggunya di dalam gym saja. Namun Akashi menolak. Takut membuat Kagami tak fokus latihan. Jadi mau tak mau di sinilah sekarang Akashi berada, berdiri sambil bersender pada tempok gerbang. Sesekali memainkan _handphone_ -nya guna membuang rasa bosan.

"Apa aku menunggu di ruang OSIS saja ya...," Akashi bergumam pelan. Ia merasa sepertinya Kagami masih lama di dalam sana. Setelah meletakkan kembali _handphone_ ke dalam tas, Akashi mulai melangkah pelan. kembali memasuki gedung sekolah. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya. Nijimura Shuuzou dan Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah nama mereka. Dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya Akashi menyapa ramah.

"Kau belum pulang Akashi?" Nijimura bertanya, menatap heran ke arah adik kelasnya itu. "Sekolah sudah sepi, nanti kau diculik."

Mendengarnya Akashi pun tertawa kecil. Kakak kelasnya suka mengada-ngada. Siapa juga yang mau menculiknya. Lagipula begini-begini Akashi bisa bela diri. "Tak akan ada yang menculikku kok, _senpai_."

"Siapa bilang, kau itu target yang pas untuk diculik," kini giliran Mayuzumi yang menimpali. Matanya fokus menatap ke arah Akashi.

"Tau darimana? _Senpai_ jangan berbohong."

"Dari buku yang kubaca," jawab Mayuzumi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah LN kepada Akashi. "Kau mirip dengan tokoh utama di cerita ini."

Akashi menatap kedua kakak kelasnya sebal. Percuma berdebat dengan mereka. Tak akan ada habisnya. Mereka selalu saja bisa membalas perkataan yang Akashi lontarkan. "Aku pulang bersama Taiga kok."

Oh.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi mengangguk paham. Kalau pulang bersama Kagami, Akashi pasti aman. Tubuh Kagami yang tinggi dan kekar itu pasti akan membuat para penculik lari ketakutan. Dengan perlahan Nijimura merangkul Akashi. Tubuh Akashi yang kecil seakan pas dengan lengannya. "Kalau begitu mau kami temani?"

"Tidak perlu kalian pulang saja, _senpai_ belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan malas-malasan."

"Ukh jangan kau ingatkan itu Akashi." Nijimura berpura-pura sakit kepala. Sedangkan Mayuzumi pura-pura tak dengar—sibuk membaca LN di tangan. Sungguh mereka sudah rajin belajar kok, nyatanya nilai mereka mengalami peningkatan. Hanya saja belajar terus-terusan juga membuat bosan kan? Mereka butuh istirahat sejenak. Niatnya hari ini mau bermain ke _game center_ terdekat.

" _Senpai_ jangan begitu—"

"Maaf Seira membuatmu menunggu lama." Dari kejauhan tampak Kagami yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah Akashi. Niat ingin menceramahi kedua kakak kelasnya langsung menguap. Lagipula kalau ia kembali melanjutkannya bisa-bisa semakin lama ia dan Kagami pulang. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap. Bahaya kalau pulang terlalu malam.

"Tak apa. Ayo pulang."

"Iya," Kagami kini berdiri di hadapan Akashi, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. "Terima kasih sudah menemani Seira tadi, _senpai_."

"Justru kami yang berterima kasih," Mayuzumi membalas. "Kami jadi tak perlu mendengar Akashi berceramah."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya," Nijimura mulai melangkah. "Ayo Mayuzumi nanti tempatnya keburu tutup."

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih kesal pada mereka. melihat itu Kagami hanya menepuk sekilas kepala Akashi. Berusaha meredakan kekesalan si surai merah. Tapi jujur saja Akashi terlihat manis kalau sedng marah.

"Pulang sekarang?" Kagami bertanya.

"Iya."

Dengan langkah santai mereka pun turut meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Melangkah beriringan ke rumah yang saling berdekatan. Sungguh bagi Akashi hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan. Dikeliling pemuda-pemuda baik dan penuh perhatian membuatnya merasa nyaman.

 **-000-**

Setelah membacanya apa yang kalian simpulkan? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah Akashi seorang wanita penggoda? Sepertinya bukan demikian. Akashi lebih tepatnya adalah seorang wanita yang kurang peka dengan keadaan di sekitar. Terutama pada afeksi penuh maksud yang diberikan pemuda-pemuda tampan di sekelilingnya. Akashi lemah dalam hal percintaan.

* * *

 **Tamat.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*


End file.
